Bad Day
by SuperBex
Summary: A oneshot song fic about Sam and Phil.


_Where is the moment when needed the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey _

_They tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carryin' on _

Sam Nixon sat at her desk, her blonde hair falling softly across her face, staring miserably at the large pile of paperwork in front of her. She took a deep breath and reached to open the file nearest to her. She focused her eyes but it was no use; she couldn't concentrate. She glanced around the room, it was nearly empty. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was sitting at his desk arguing with someone on the phone. She laughed to herself, he was always arguing with someone.

_You stand in the light just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go _

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces everytime _

_And I don't need no carryin' on _

Then, the DCI came in and gave everyone their cases, except Sam. "Guv, what about me?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate. "oh Sam sorry but you'll have to hold the fort here" he looked at her desk, "and do some of that paperwork". With that, he left Sam to go do something much more interesting than paperwork. Sam walked slowly back to her desk thinking about what a rubbish day she was going to have.

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

She was awoken from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. "Sam?" Terry asked. "What?" she snapped, taking her bad mood out on him. "Well this case just came in, two guys fighting each other a girl we think. I thought you might want to take it", he said quietly; he knew better than to get on the wrong side of Sam Nixon when she was in a bad mood. "Right, sure" she said taking the case notes from him, "anything to get out of this paperwork" she muttered to herself. Terry walked off and she went to speak to the men involved.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carryin' on _

Sam spent the next few hours traveling between the houses of the two men trying to make them tell her what actually happened. They had already told her fake stories twice. She thought she might have to beat it out of them if they didn't tell her what really went on. She was so exasperated and was now starting to think the paperwork would have been better. Third time lucky she thought.

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

This time the men gave up lying and told her what happened so she took them both down the station on suspicion of assault. She interviewed them and finally got the whole truth of what really happened. But then both men decided they didn't want to press charges as it had only been a silly fight that got out of hand. Sam had to let them go but before that she shouted at them, "I could do you for wasting police time". They walked off laughing with each other, she couldn't believe it. She made her way up to CID after a thoroughly pointless and boring day.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink _

_And the whole thing turns out wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know _

_That you could be well oh that strong _

_And I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion when you need it the most _

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

She sat at her desk once again trying to make a start on her paperwork, watching the clock and willing the minutes by. She just wanted to go home, have a bath and go to sleep. The second the clock struck 6, she grabbed her bag and all but ran out of the station. Well, she tried to run out of the station. She was stopped by Terry who enquired about the case she worked on today. "It was long, pointless, time consuming, extremely boring and we didn't get a result" she said bitterly. "Right… well… sorry… bye" Terry said trying to get away as quick as possible. She carried on out of the station.

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_You've seen what you like _

_And how does it feel for one more time _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

Sam walked quickly out of the station and saw ahead of her someone's back. It was him. He turned round and flashed her one of his trademark grins. She couldn't help but smile. She knew things would get better tomorrow. She thought to herself how amazing it was that one smile from Phil Hunter could change a really bad day in such a perfect one.


End file.
